Star Wars Vol 1
| imprint = | type = | years published = 1977-1986 | total issues = 107 | featured characters = Luke Skywalker; Leia Organa; Han Solo; Chewbacca; R2-D2; C-3P0; Darth Vader; Obi-Wan Kenobi; Lando Calrissian | creators = | previous = | next = Star Wars Weekly Star Wars: Return of the Jedi }} Star Wars was the first ongoing comic book series based on the Star Wars franchise. It was published by Marvel Comics from July of 1977 to July of 1986 spanning a total of 107 issues and 3 annuals. The series began publication to coincide with the release of the first Star Wars feature film. The first six issues of the series adapts material from the film and was collected into three issues of the Marvel Special Edition featuring Star Wars tabloid edition comics. Issues #39-44 of the series adapted Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, while Star Wars: Episode VI: Return of the Jedi was presented as its own separate limited series. 1-50 * 'Star Wars #1 * 'Star Wars #2 * 'Star Wars #3 * 'Star Wars #4 * 'Star Wars #5 * 'Star Wars #6 * 'Star Wars #7 * 'Star Wars #8 * 'Star Wars #9 * 'Star Wars #10 * 'Star Wars #11 * 'Star Wars #12 * 'Star Wars #13 * 'Star Wars #14 * 'Star Wars #15 * 'Star Wars #16 * 'Star Wars #17 * 'Star Wars #18 * 'Star Wars #19 * 'Star Wars #20 * 'Star Wars #21 * 'Star Wars #22 * 'Star Wars #23 * 'Star Wars #24 * 'Star Wars #25 * 'Star Wars #26 * 'Star Wars #27 * 'Star Wars #28 * 'Star Wars #29 * 'Star Wars #30 * 'Star Wars #31 * 'Star Wars #32 * 'Star Wars #33 * 'Star Wars #34 * 'Star Wars #35 * 'Star Wars #36 * 'Star Wars #37 * 'Star Wars #38 * 'Star Wars #39 * 'Star Wars #40 * 'Star Wars #41 * 'Star Wars #42 * 'Star Wars #43 * 'Star Wars #44 * 'Star Wars #45 * 'Star Wars #46 * 'Star Wars #47 * 'Star Wars #48 * 'Star Wars #49 * 'Star Wars #50 51-107 * 'Star Wars #51 * 'Star Wars #52 * 'Star Wars #53 * 'Star Wars #54 * 'Star Wars #55 * 'Star Wars #56 * 'Star Wars #57 * 'Star Wars #58 * 'Star Wars #59 * 'Star Wars #60 * 'Star Wars #61 * 'Star Wars #62 * 'Star Wars #63 * 'Star Wars #64 * 'Star Wars #65 * 'Star Wars #66 * 'Star Wars #67 * 'Star Wars #68 * 'Star Wars #69 * 'Star Wars #70 * 'Star Wars #71 * 'Star Wars #72 * 'Star Wars #73 * 'Star Wars #74 * 'Star Wars #75 * 'Star Wars #76 * 'Star Wars #77 * 'Star Wars #78 * 'Star Wars #79 * 'Star Wars #80 * 'Star Wars #81 * 'Star Wars #82 * 'Star Wars #83 * 'Star Wars #84 * 'Star Wars #85 * 'Star Wars #86 * 'Star Wars #87 * 'Star Wars #88 * 'Star Wars #89 * 'Star Wars #90 * 'Star Wars #91 * 'Star Wars #92 * 'Star Wars #93 * 'Star Wars #94 * 'Star Wars #95 * 'Star Wars #96 * 'Star Wars #97 * 'Star Wars #98 * 'Star Wars #99 * 'Star Wars #100 * 'Star Wars #101 * 'Star Wars #102 * 'Star Wars #103 * 'Star Wars #104 * 'Star Wars #105 * 'Star Wars #106 * 'Star Wars #107 * 'Star Wars Annual #1 * 'Star Wars Annual #2 * 'Star Wars Annual #3 * 'Marvel Special Edition: Star Wars #1 * 'Marvel Special Edition: Star Wars #2 * 'Marvel Special Edition: Star Wars #3 * 'Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... - Doomworld * 'Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... - Dark Encounters * 'Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... - Resurrection of Evil * 'Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... - Screams in the Void * 'Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... - Fool's Bounty * 'Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... - Wookie World * 'Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... - Far, Far Away * 'Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Omnibus, Volume 1 * 'Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Omnibus, Volume 2 * 'Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Omnibus, Volume 3 * ''Star Wars was created by George Lucas. * The tagline for this series is "At last! Beyond the movie! Beyond the galaxy!" * ''Star Wars Annual'' #1 shipped in between ''Star Wars'' #30 and ''Star Wars'' #31. * ''Star Wars Annual'' #2 shipped in between ''Star Wars'' #68 and ''Star Wars'' #69. * ''Star Wars Annual'' #3 shipped in between ''Star Wars'' #78 and ''Star Wars'' #79. * * * * * Category:Marvel Comics